


In a Week

by jamiemadders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cabin Fic, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Summer Vacation, there might be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiemadders/pseuds/jamiemadders
Summary: College is a blast. Dean is young, carefree, and willing to experiment. Castiel is working hard on becoming the man he’s always wanted to be. But are they willing to cut the tension and cross the line past friendship? Inspired by the Hozier’s song.





	In a Week

**Author's Note:**

> I need your patience and I need your feedback. This is my first fanfic ever!! Also, English is not even my first language so be nice. Thanks to my lovely beta Samantha for her help! It will be a shorter fic, but I don't have an estimate on how many words yet!
> 
> As I wrote before, this fic is inspired by the Hozier song "In a week". Go have a listen if you haven't before. The chapters will be named after lyrics from the song.
> 
> I own nothing. I merely write what's in my head.

It started, as many things often do, as a mistake. It was the end of the school year and Dean was done with his finals, the summer stretching ahead like a long road. He could almost feel the wind in his hair, the old leather under his hands as he gripped Baby’s steering wheel tight. He felt giddy and free and perhaps a bit foolish. So it was no surprise to Dean that he would ask Castiel. It was an off-hand comment. Just something to say after mentioning he was going to stay at his Dad’s old cabin for a week before heading back home for the summer. But then, after a brief pause he had added, “Wanna come with?” In his mind it had been just a mistake to ask out loud. But then Cas had surprised him, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“Yes, of course. I’ll go with you.” 

Castiel had been Dean’s friend for the better part of two years after meeting during their first year of college. They became friends over a mutual hatred of one of those required classes that felt it needed their undivided attention. They bonded over long hours poring over books they would never use again and jokes to cope with the uptight professor of said class. And they kept in touch, even after each going a separate way in their majors the following year.

The thing is, this friendship of theirs was a fragile thing. Not because it was difficult for them to get along, or anything so superficial. It was maybe too easy to be together for them. Too comfortable. Dean had plenty of friends from his high school days and he still kept in touch with a couple of them. Hell, a weekend wasn’t complete without a night out with his friend Charlie. But there was something about Castiel’s friendship that gave him pause. Even in its early stages, it was eerie in its familiarity. Dean was walking on eggshells. One wrong step, and everything could change.

Dean had learned about “Freudian slips” in Intro to Psychology and boy did he think he slipped hard when he asked Castiel. Normally, he would go to the cabin with his brother and Dad but this year the shop was too busy for his dad to take time off and Sam was off to a summer camp for geniuses or something like that. So Dean had decided he would have a great old time by himself up at the cabin for the week. But mistake or no mistake, even he could admit that the idea of having some easy company for his little vacation was very much welcome. After all, this time two weeks from now he would be elbows deep in an engine at his dad’s shop, a couple of hundred miles away from his friend.

They left two days later in the morning, bright and early.

“Hey, you wanna stop for breakfast on the way to the cabin?” Dean asks after a couple of minutes of silence, already leaving the campus behind. He knows Cas is no use to anyone before 10am. 

“Yes, coffee would be very nice,” he says hiding a yawn behind his hand. He had on those sunglasses Dean got him as a joke. He would never admit how much he liked Castiel wearing those damn aviators. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me, now. Still a ways to go.” he says, glancing at Cas.

“Of course not, Dean.” Cas humors him. They stop at a diner in the outskirts of town, before hitting the interstate. Cas lights up after his second cup of coffee, as expected. Dean orders too much food and then feels self conscious about it. 

“They’re only pancakes, you know.” Dean says amusedly after Cas hums around a bite of his food.

“These make me very happy, Dean.” 

“You say the same thing about burgers, Cas.” And pizza. And sometimes about hot chocolate, oddly enough. Dean shakes his head.

“Hey, now. I didn’t say anything about the look you gave that pie when we came in.” Cas says with one of his small smiles. Dean points his fork at him.

“That’s pecan pie! Respect the pie, Cas.” 

“Of course, Dean.” His hands up, in mock surrender. He’s still smiling. Dean mumbles something about ‘no respect for pie’ under his breath, his ears red. 

They hit the road, but only after Cas tells Dean to “just order the damn pie already”. 

\--- --- 

Dean drives for a couple of hours, wind in his hair, hands on the wheel as promised. Cas hums along to the music while Dean sings off key. He chances as many glances as he can towards his passenger and marvels at the way the late morning sun hits his face just so. Castiel looks like one of those old portraits of holy men that he likes so much. They laugh when Dean tries to hit a particularly high note and he feels happy. In that moment it feels like the summer will never end. It feels hopeful and foolish all at once and he can’t put his finger on the exact reason why.

Don’t get him wrong, though. Dean isn’t stupid. He understands attraction towards other men, if his thing with Benny back in high school was any indication. But even then everything was pretty clear. He liked Benny and Benny liked him back. It was straightforward and simple. Worlds away from what he has with Castiel. Of course, nothing had happened between them and Dean would be the first to scoff at any implication that something had. People usually thought that they were together. They would laugh about it at first, but somehow it stopped being funny along the way. He shouldn’t feel this way about a simple road trip with his friend, should he?

And perhaps he might be inclined to admit that he’s attracted to Cas, after a few beers with Charlie. Cas with his high cheekbones and those ridiculously blue eyes that Dean does not get lost in. Nope. Eye contact is just polite. But Charlie isn’t here and he’s not drunk so that’s that. And Cas is an objectively good looking guy, everyone would agree to that right? And it’s not like Castiel is even attracted to him anyway.

After a while, Cas falls asleep and Dean starts to think, really think about what he got himself into. A week alone with Castiel. Just the two of them, in the middle of nowhere. No place to run if things get awkward. Both of them in a cabin that’s basically a kitchenette, a full bed and an old pull out couch. It’s always been enough for them when it’s just him, his brother and father. But will it be enough for Cas? Cas with his expensive computer and new textbooks... With his fancy shirts and the occasional tie. Dean is seriously starting to second guess himself here. What if Cas hates it but is too polite to say anything? He wishes Charlie was here to talk him down. She’s always the reasonable one. He stops to fill up the tank and dials Charlie’s number after paying for the gas.

“Miss me already?” Charlie says smugly in lieu of a greeting.

“I saw you last night, Charlie.”

“Then why are you calling me so soon into your self-imposed week of solitude?” Dean scratches the back of his neck.

“About that. There’s a detail I might have forgotten to mention…”

“Spit it out, Winchester,” she huffs, sounding unamused. 

“Cassisgoingwithme” he says quickly.

“What? What are you even saying? Cassie? What about her?” Dean tries to cut her off a bit too loudly.

“No, not Cassie!” he looks in the car but Cas is still sleeping. “Cas. Castiel. He’s going with me to the cabin for the week.” he admits, red faced. 

“Oh.” She replies.

“‘Oh?’ Now you’re speechless?” 

“Well, what do you expect me to say to that bombshell you just dropped? Since when has this been a thing?”

“I sort of asked him to come with a couple of days ago-” he explains but is interrupted.

“And you didn’t tell me?! What kind of bff are you, Dean!”

“The best, you know it. I just didn’t want to make a big deal out of nothing.”

“You’re taking the cause of your sexual frustration and existential pining on a week-long, secluded vacation, but it’s not a ‘big deal’?” Dean scoffs at this.

“I am not sexually frustrated.” He grumbles.

“Yeah, and about that… when’s the last time you got laid?”

“Tha-tha’s not relevant, Charlie” he stutters, his face burning.

“Hmm. So nothing since your summer fling last year with Lisa, then?” He thinks about lying, but what would even be the point? Charlie has known him for ages and knows his every tell, even over the phone.

“That’s not the point.” 

“So what is the point, Dean?” she counters.

He sighs, subdued. Where to even begin?

“What if he hates the cabin? What if he thinks its a dump and wants to bail the minute he gets there? What if it gets awkward between us? What if we come out of this week hating each other?” It costs him to admit it, but this is what really bothers him. What if they’re left alone and they hate it?

“Oh, Dean. I’ve seen pictures of the cabin and it’s perfectly quaint and nice. It’s no dump. And you guys get along great, you always have. Even when studying for that horrible class you had together, you were always smiling at each other like a couple of saps.”

“We’re not a couple of saps...” he complains, but there’s no heat behind it. 

“And there’s no way he’s gonna hate you. If the way Mr. Dreamy Eyes looks at you says anything, he definitely will not hate you.” She adds kindly. His mind is still reeling. 

“What if nothing happens?” he mumbles defeatedly. 

“Do you want something to happen this week?” He considers it. Does he want anything to happen between them?

“Maybe? I don’t know.” he thinks about it for a moment. “Yes?” the line is silent for a moment.

“Oh, Dean. You should’ve just taken me instead.” 

“Yeah?” he laughs “You know, there’s no wifi up there. You wouldn’t last a day.”

“Oh no, there’s no way I would!” she cries in mock outrage. Her voice softens. “You’ll see everything will be alright. You’re gonna have a good time up in that broke back mountain of yours.”


End file.
